


Foody Call

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Asexuality, Casual Sex, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: “Oh my gosh! Katherine Elizabeth Maria Holt, you are so good!” Their moans were so forced and fake that Pidge had to laugh, mock slapping the thigh pressed to her cheek.





	

She was hungry.

It was very annoying, considering she had better things to do, including fixing the bugs on her game. However, all she could think about was how she was starving and how being a succubus meant there were no fast food places that she could call to solve this fucking problem. She groaned, roughly rubbing at her eyes before kicking the air. She couldn’t call Keith about it, because he had a shift. Hunk was busy with some family stuff, so he was gone for the weekend. Shiro was Shiro, the dude had more trouble than Pidge with the whole feeding stuff. She didn’t want to drag Allura into whatever this was either, so she could only see one viable option.

“Rover, can you call Lance, please?”

The VI beeped before starting the call. It didn’t take long for the other to answer, which she was grateful for. Her friend’s voice was flirty and smug, which no surprise, Pidge knew them well enough.

“Hey yo, Pidge. Missing me?”

She rolled her eyes even if they couldn’t see her, it was a matter of principle.

“I’m hungry, Lance. Can you come over and help with it?” She felt awkward asking them for this, even if she knew they had absolutely no problem with it. Mostly because sex was not her thing, not as much as it was Lance’s. Which would work just fine now, all things considered.

“Sure can do, Super Lance to the rescue.” And they hung up just like that, not even waiting for her snort.

She went around her small apartment then, not exactly cleaning it up, it would be impossible to do so in the two minutes it would take for Lance to go down one set of stairs from the apartment they shared with Hunk to hers. She mostly just made sure it wasn’t completely disgusting and that none of the important and breakable shit where anywhere dangerous. She also made sure to put Hover in sleep mode, the last thing she needed was her poor VI friend listening to sex.

Soon enough the door bell was pressed for far too long, typical Lance. She went over and opened it to find Lance vogueing right in front of her. Pidge tried to suppress the smile creeping on her lips, if only because she knew that would only give them motivation to continue being ridiculous. Lance walked in with no ceremony, not that she expected any, they had been friends for far too long anyway.

“So, I heard you were hungry and I got you a nice piece of Lance. How would you like it? Sweet? Salty? Spicy?”

She giggled despite herself, even though the whole thing was kinda nerve wrecking. She was lucky she had Lance, who wouldn't judge, but still she hated this situation, the vulnerability. Knowing as always Lance just sat next to her, waiting for a first move.

“Any Lance will do. I hope you don't mind coming like crazy, because I’m starving.”

They snorted a laugh before taking her hand.

“When did I ever complain about coming? And relax, my tank is full so you can have all my delicious sexual energy.” They were teasing as usual, which she appreciated. “But for reals, Pidge, you shouldn’t starve yourself. It doesn’t have to be with sex always either, you can always just sit in our room while me and Hunk do our thing, you stubborn nerd.”

Pidge punched them half heartily. She knew they were right, it was just not her thing and she felt weird being there while they did their thing. Mostly because it was not _her_ thing, and those two were unbelievably loud and enthusiastic about it.

“I know, I know. Now, let’s do this.” She begun taking off her shirt, but Lance stopped her midway.

“We're doing this my way, then.”

She frowned as they got up and walked over to her computer. Pidge was about to protest until she heard the incredibly cheesy music coming through it. It was a song from one of the films they watched on movie night, the one with the strippers. She started laughing as Lance danced, probably mocking their own routine at work, though she could only assume. It all clashed with the plain t-shirt, hoodie and jeans they wore, which only now Pidge noticed had their "succubus form" underneath. She was sort of relieved by it, because while sex was overall not her area, penetration was definitely the last in her line of preference.

“Is my very sexy dance not enough for you?” They brought her out of the distracted line of thought, now standing there in a pair of blue leopard printed boxer briefs. Gosh, it was so ridiculous she couldn’t help but smiled at it.

“Well, perhaps if you gave me a lap dance I wouldn’t be so distracted.” She teased, spreading her legs in her best pimp impression, all she was missing were the sunglasses out of context. They arched an eyebrow and she knew the challenge had been accepted. Before she could even process what was happening she got a lapful of Lance, a lapful of dancing Lance who was not joking around this time.

She felt her cheeks burning up as she stared wide eyed at the other succubus, who was obviously obviously enjoying themselves. Pidge eventually held the back of their neck and pulled them down for a kiss. Just a touch of lips, but that was enough to make them both grin. Her other hand held her friend’s and they kissed a for a while. Lance was now settled on her lap though not dancing anymore, just chilling. After a few more pecks and then one particularly enthusiastic kiss, her friend started pulling her shirt off at last. Slowly enough that she could easily stop them, but she didn’t.

To avoid feeling awkward and exposed she pressed her face onto their chest. They had very nice, soft breasts, just big enough so Pidge could hide a bit in there, perhaps forever. She felt their laughter more than heard it, along with the slender fingers running through her hair and scratching her back in a bit a of a soothing manner. Eventually she calmed herself down and started kissing and sucking at their skin, having fun as Lance’s expression went from mirth to arousal.

“Give me some warning before you start _that_.” They said between soft sighs.

“Are you accusing me of playing fair?” Was all she replied before biting - softly, she wouldn’t dare do anything that might hurt them - their left nipple, making them gasp. Pidge could feel the sexual energy already around them, and she let herself take it in and her hunger subsided for the first time in too many days.

Her fingers caressed down Lance's ribs and mouthed at them without leaving bruises behind - that was a no go for Lance, because of work - while they kept pressing their fingers at her skin in turn, and this was overall not half bad. Soon enough their soft moans weren't enough for either of them, though.

“Want a bed or you can eat on the couch?”

"Well, I can eat _you_ on the couch just fine.” Pidge shot back before pushing them off her lap and onto the cushions.

There wasn't enough space for them to be totally comfortable, but the two of them settled easily anyway. She tugged at Lance's waistband for a moment, considering if she should just drag it off already, but this wasn’t as fun as the other possibilities - especially all the potential teasing. She leaned down then, tickling their thighs until Lance gasped giggle and kick the air. After that Pidge continued kissing her way to inside of her friend’s thigh, watching the reactions and just basking in their pleasure. Feeding like that was the best. She kept at it while Lance ran their fingers lightly through her hair, and Pidge could appreciate that they weren't trying to drag her closer, she didn’t like being touched much in this sex stuff.

To the pecks she added nibbles, then nuzzled the wet spot on their underwear to make them gasp again. Pidge smiled smugly to herself, and used that momentum to lick all along their underwear, making the other succubus groan a bit, both annoyed and incredibly aroused.

“Motherfucker. Stop being a tease, you are worse then Keith.”

She grinned widely and pulled their underwear at last. She didn't have much taste for bodies in general, so she couldn't tell if it was a nice pussy or not, but it was definitely wet as it should be. Pidge didn't wait any longer to dive in, eating Lance out the best she could.

“Oh my gosh! Katherine Elizabeth Maria Holt, you are _so_ good!” Their moans were so forced and fake that Pidge had to laugh, mock slapping the thigh pressed to her cheek. She also used her tail to hold their ankle and keep them from squirming too much. In return Lance used _their_ tail to slap her butt. Pidge looked up and their only reply was a wink, and she tragically couldn’t avoid winking back. 

After that, all she had to do was dive back into eating her friend out. She had enough familiarity with it to know she was going well, and indeed slowly the moaning took a more sincere turn. It wasn’t a quick task though, as nothing with Lance was simple, but she did enjoy all the light, vibrant energy coming from them.

Until one louder moan echoed in her small living room - she was pretty sure Shiro could hear it through the thin walls, perhaps even some of the people downstairs too - and Pidge was admittedly surprised when Lance downright squirted on her face before relaxing.

“Ten out of ten, would recommend to all my friends.” Their voice broke the silence a few moments later that.

Pidge took their shirt to wipe her face as she threw herself on the couch by their side.

"I'm going to get you back for that."

"Hell yeah! Game on, _squirt_."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, peeps!
> 
> About the wb here, this is set in the same verse as a haikyuu series of ours, but no worries about that. These two babes are succubi/incubi, a shapeshifting species that feeds from sexual energy (aura emissions, in our pseudo science). Pidge is our dear ace child, who has some difficulty with what her body demands, but Lance to the rescue! Such a great kid.
> 
> Hope y'all liked it, feel fre to ask any questions!
> 
> Many kisses  
> -jana


End file.
